1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an equipment control device, an equipment control method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques that enable users to remotely operate predetermined equipment have been known in recent years.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-119295 discloses a device that detects orientation of a user's hand from a picked-up image and outputs a control command based on the orientation of the hand to equipment. It is described that this device may control the equipment through simple operations.
The device according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-119295, however, has an issue that controlling equipment only based on the orientation of a hand involves a high possibility of causing the equipment to malfunction.